


The Truth

by LittleSweetCheeks



Series: If I'd Known... I never... [22]
Category: Criminal Minds
Genre: Angst, F/M, Secrets, Truth, relationships
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-21
Updated: 2018-07-21
Packaged: 2019-06-14 02:44:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 445
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15378978
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LittleSweetCheeks/pseuds/LittleSweetCheeks
Summary: A phone call brought the truth out into the light.





	The Truth

Will had been startled by the message left from a lady at a bank he and JJ didn’t do business at, asking JJ to call about an account. Not wanting to bother his wife with the task, he’d taken it upon himself to call them back and clear up the confusion, but it turned out, the confusion was on his part. His wife, the woman he considered the love of his life, had a joint guardianship account for Henry. Joint with one David Rossi.

As Henry had began entering his teen years and Michael had grown and developed Will’s own thin features, Will realized that his first son was looking less and less like him. He hadn’t, until that moment, given the differences much thought, but now?

Will looked up when the back door opened and his wife stepped in. “Jay, we need to talk.”

“Where are the boys?”

“I sent them up to watch a movie.” He waited for her to sit. “There’s a special account for Henry. A bank account.”

JJ hesitated. “How’d you find out about that?”

He sighed. “The bank called about something. Tell me, JJ, is there a reason why I didn’t know about it?”

“I…”

His voice remained even. “Henry doesn’t look like me, not like Michael does. Is that related to why he has a special bank account Michael doesn’t have?” He watched her bow her head and stare at her hands. Standing quickly, he paced. “He wasn’t early, was he?”

She shook her head.

“If I’d’ve known then… I never woulda moved up here and demanded you marry me.”

“I know.”

His voice rose slightly now. “I stood there in front of him and announced we were having a baby! You and me! Did he already know?”

“No.” A tear slipped down her cheek. “I hadn’t told him. He came to me after the case though, before…”

“Before what?”

“Before Hotch came to me.”

Will stilled. “Hotch knew?”

She nodded again.

“Why’d they all plan our wedding?”

“Because I couldn’t be with him and Henry deserved a family. Dave makes a much better grandfather than he would have been a father.”

“Dave…” He shook his head. “How long?”

“What?”

“How long were you seein’ him?”

JJ didn’t answer right away.

“How long, JJ?”

“About six months. I broke it off the day before I told you I was pregnant.”

The room was quiet for a while before Will asked softly. “Do you love him?”

“No.” She answered quickly.

“Did you?”

JJ chewed her lip a minute. “I think I could have.”

Will just nodded as he slowly walked out of the room and out of the house.


End file.
